True Love after Loss ReDo
by logansgirl17
Summary: Duncan meets a girl after season 1 who will change his life forever. DOC, slight LV
1. Chapter 1

Title: True Love after Loss (redone) Ch.1

Author: Bubblebear488

Pairing: Duncan/OC, LoVe.

Rating: R

Spoilers: all season 1

Summary: After season 1, Duncan meets someone new, who changes his life forever.

**Okay so i know this has been posted before but i realized it needed to be changed. I really loved this story because it was one of the first ones i ever wrote. But looking through my old comments i realized it needed some serious grammer/spelling work, as well as changes in plot, and characterization since my OC is what some deemed "too Perfect" so here it is the first installment of the new 'True Love after Loss'. Hope you like it.**

The sun slipped through the blinds and danced up the side of the bed and made its way across the faces of the tired bedmates. He stirred in his sleep and finally opened his eyes and let them adjust to his surroundings, he peered down and it took him a moment to realize who was in his arms. She wasn't a fling, or a one night stand, they didn't even have sex, she was his everything. They had been dating all summer and were coming up on their 2 month anniversary, which seemed big to him. He didn't move, he didn't want to wake her from her peaceful sleep, her face was curved in a slight smile and he wished he could jump inside her head and find out what made her so happy. What did she dream about? Who did she dream about?

When he watched her eyes start to rouse under her lids, he snapped his shut and pretended to be asleep. He could feel her stretch under him and gently remove his arms from around her. The bed dipped while she slipped out of it gently, trying not to wake him up until he actually had to. She walked toward the bathroom and he could hear the shower start to run. All he could do was think about the time he had spent with her and prey that she would never leave.

He got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom, opening the door silently he slid in, watching her through the shower curtain, yet all he could see was the silhouette of her naked body. She wasn't like the other girls she had her own way of looking at the world and herself.

"What do you think you are doing, you little pervert?" she said with a playful mock in her voice. They had gotten intimate on more than one occasion, but were still drawing the firm line between third and home. He didn't know her plan with him, but he was willing to wait as long as she needed.

"Rachel you are truly killing me." He said pretending to stab a knife through his heart. She peeked her head from around the corner and looked at him with a devilish grin.

"What, do you want to join me?" she asked slipping a leg around the shower curtain and rubbing it up and down the door. She loved to tease him, but along with the grin he could see the slight hesitation in her eyes, awaiting his answer.

"No" he replied with a silent grumble, then replied "You like it way to hot for me" noting the fact that she had set it to the highest temperature. "I don't feel like having second degree burns.

"Well I'll be out in a couple of minutes then you can change it to your 'pussy setting'" she quipped. "Plus, we need to hurry, you have school today" she added knowing that he had forgotten.

"Oh crap! It isn't Monday it can't be!"

_It had been a long summer started with Aarons and his parent's trial. His parents had gotten off with 1 year probation, and 100 hours of community service each, for covering up the murder. Aaron on the other hand was up for 2 counts attempted murder, 1 count statuary rape, and 1 count first degree murder. His trial was going to be a lot harder. _

_He had been in a daze for the weeks that followed Aarons arrest, he had decided to go back on the Zoloft his mother had him on, and become the zombie that she adored. He paced in front of the pharmacy counter in the grocery store, waiting for them to fill his prescription when he heard a strange noise behind him. _

_She was 5'9 with a light auburn hair and fiery green eyes; she had an hourglass shape, much different from the anorexic 'I wanna be a model' types he was used to. He watched her dance down the aisle swaying her hips and dancing around in circles. She did so with a pair of headphones that covered her distracting her from the outside world. She was also humming, her eyes closed in a somewhat meditated state._

_He heard the man at the pharmacy clear his throat and he jerked around immediately, slowly walking up to the counter. There were two bags waiting there, before he could reach out he saw a hand dart in front of him and grab the one on the left. He could smell her perfume; it was citric and reminded him of something Lilly used to wear. She skipped off turning her head and yelling over her shoulder, "Thanks Larry!" _

_Still stunned by how much he seemed to notice about this girl, 'he was rarely out of comatose long enough to notice anything anymore'. He wondered how she knew the pharmacist, his brain lost in thought he almost didn't realize he had the wrong bag. _

_Reading the side he whispered the name to himself "Rachel Rembok." Before his brain had a chance to catch up to his feet, he sprinted forward and lightly tapped her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks, she turned around abruptly. He had expected her to be shocked or angry that he had snapped her out of her trance. But instead she graced him with a small smile, one in which turned into a grin "You must be Duncan?"_

_He was shocked, how did she know his name? Did he know her? "Yes, how did you know?" he asked quizzically. She lifted up the bag and pointed to the name printed on the front. _

"_I think I jacked your bag by mistake" she added. He struck his forehead with him palm in a 'No-Duh' gesture, and then placed his attention on her while extending his hand out._

"_I'm Duncan Kane, but I think we've already established that" he said making her smile even brighter. _

"_I thought you would be taller" she said with a slight tilt to her head, before shrugging "huh." He again was confused, suddenly remembering the vast media circus that had ceased to stop following him everywhere. She took his hand and added "I'm Rachel."_

_They shook hands and she giggled when it didn't stop. He felt embarrassed finally releasing her. They stood in silence a couple of seconds before she stated boldly "Zoloft is bad, I can't believe you're on it."_

"_You little peeper" he grinned. _

"_Hey I can't help it; it was right next to your name… I am nothing if not a sucker for detail" she added biting her tongue between her teeth in an innocent look._

"_Well let's see what we have here" he said looking at her bag, "Ritalin?" he asked slightly surprised as well as amused._

"_Yep I have too much energy, and an overactive imagination, when those things mix only bad things can happen" she teased. "My shrink thinks I'm nuts, we pay the guy $300 dollars an hour and all he can come up with is a prescription of Ritalin for me and some aspirin for himself."_

_That last part made him laugh, reminding him a lot of Lilly, and how she used to describe herself. _

_He realized he laughed out loud, retracting the act with a simple "Sorry," as if not to make offence to her condition._

"_No prob, that's why I said it, if I can't laugh about my problems then what good are they." They both laughed and he slowly passed over her bag. She gave him his and turned to walk away, before spinning back around, as if she had just had a great idea. _

"_Do you want to go get some coffee" she said wincing her eyes as if waiting for the blow of rejection. _

"_Sure, I have no where I need to be." He said moving his hand signaling for her to lead the way. "But I have to warn you, there are going to be tons of reporters following our every move."_

"_What are you famous or something?" she said looking confused. _

"_Kind of, I thought you knew who I was; you said you expected me to be taller?" _

"_Oh, I say that to everyone" she giggles and pushes his shoulder playfully._

"No way! School can't be back in session! I just started to enjoy my summer." He whined looking into the now steamy bathroom mirror.

"Well it is, and I'm not going to let you be late. Now stop pouting and start making some coffee, I need my morning buzz." She commanded with a whip of her finger toward the door.

"Like you need more of a pep." He grumbled. "God I hate morning people." He stated back to the shower.

Rachel was a senior at a high school outside of San Diego called Poway High, he had heard of them before but never gave it much thought. Her grandfather recently died, and she came up to Neptune to supervise the storing of his summer house. When the movers were gone she decided to stay the summer and had them leave a bed, fridge, and TV. She lived off a couple grand she had saved up over the years, and finally ran out of money.

Her parents died in a car accident two weeks before her 15th birthday, in their will they left her their name and a 9 million dollar inheritance. But as a sick joke (or as she puts it) her parent's lawyers had convinced her father to put such an inheritance, into a large trust fund she was to get when she turned 21.

So she lived with her Grandfather in Poway, staying with her best friend in Coronado for the summers. She hated Poway almost as much as he now hated Neptune, and secretly planned to move down to Neptune when school started back up. However Rachel lacked the power to keep secrets, Duncan thought, and he had convinced her not to.

"_Why?" she pleaded._

"_Because I don't want you to get caught up in this world, I have seen it destroy people, and I don't want that for you." He said pleading as well._

"_Fine I'll go back to Poway, and you will never see me again" she said pouting. _

"_Of course I will, I will come and get you all the time, I promise" he grabbed her arms and pulled her into his embrace. They had only known each other for a couple of months but she was his everything. He still cared for veronica, but this was different. He felt so free with Rachel, enough so that he had told her the whole story, about EVERYTHING that happened. He had expected her to flee, but all she did was nod, and pull him close comforting him. Saying, "You didn't know it's not your fault; you thought you were doing the right thing by letting her go."_

_She had forgiven him and for some reason that was all he needed. She sat in on his testimony at Aaron's trial, and comforted him with smiles and positive hand gestures. She had a knack for making everything better with a smile. _

_He didn't have a chance to see Logan and Veronica during the trial, their testimonies were to be kept separate, as to not influence one another's stories. So they were never in the same room, but he called Logan a couple of times to see how he was doing._

_Logan recovered from Weevil's beating quite quickly, yet that didn't stop Duncan from wanting to know how he was doing. Yet later he found out that Logan and veronica were back together, after a surprise to her apartment the night of the attack. _

_At first he was upset, one of the reasons he was going back on Zoloft. He really thought he loved Veronica, after a while he realized the veronica he loved no longer existed. So he congratulated the two, with some encouragement (demands) from Rachel, and they remained cool. _

She skipped into the kitchen, wearing a pair of blue wash jeans and a light pink t-shirt, her hair pulled back into a slick ponytail her face dashed with a light layer of makeup. She hopped over to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug.

"So, what time do you have to go today?" he asked with a sudden frown.

"Well I better go now, I have late day which means I don't have to get to school until 9:15 but I need about 45 minutes to get there, then I have to go through registration." She pouted not wanted to go either.

"I'll see you soon" he said trying to cheer her up, pulling her into a hug. He kissed the crown of her head slowly walking her toward the door grabbing her bag on the way out.

_His Parents found it necessary to go to every out-of-town charity event imaginable to try to boost up their reputations after the trial. This gave them some time alone to act like a couple living in sin. _

_Yet there was no sin, the first night they had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie, the next morning he found her asleep in one of the guest rooms. After a while, she got more comfortable with him and realized he wasn't the kind of guy to push her into bed. So they kept their sleepovers Dawson's Creek (pg) style, well up until recently, when they discovered the beauty of third base. Celeste and Jake were too caught up in their own lives, totally oblivious to what their son did while they were gone. Yet both liked and respected Rachel, Yes! Even Celeste liked Rachel. _

Duncan showered quickly, ran a brush through his hair, and ran out the door. For some reason going back to school was not as scary anymore. He reached school in record time, parking in his designated spot before running over to the all-too-familiar yellow X-terra.

"Hey, man" he yelled seeing Logan walk around the back.

"Hey, why are you so chipper?" He asked, "Get a little something, something this morning?" he added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I just missed you man, can't a guy be happy to see his best friend" he quipped.

Logan lifted his hands in a mock surrender, "I'm just saying, you look like you've been having some serious fun."

"What? You two having fun without me again?" Veronica mocked from behind. They both turned and smiled at the little blond.

"No baby, how could we?" Logan said bending down and sweeping her into a kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning" she replied now giddy.

"God they've been doing that all summer, your lucky you haven't been around Duncan. I am almost blind from their disgusting PDA's" Wallace groans, making his presence know.

"Yeah Duncan, where have you been?" Veronica asked sliding out of Logan's arms. They continued walking toward the school, moving together in a group.

"I've been around; I've actually been kind of seeing someone." He said trying not to draw too much attention.

"That's great man!" Logan gushed. "What's she like?"

"Lets get to class I'll have you meet her later, but I just have to say she absolutely perfect." He looked at veronica, which didn't seem phased at all, she knew that he needed someone and she was glad he found someone he liked.

**Okay so it isn't as different as I promised but I am waiting for some later chapters to make the real changes. This was one of the first stories I ever wrote so there was a lot to change. PLEASE REVIEW I cannot go on without reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

The good old Neptune High, playground of the rich and prison for the poor. Just a look around the quad at lunch and you can see a hierarchy of which matches any royal court in the past. In the highest level in the most prestige placing in the middle of the quad, is the 09er table, a custom started when the school was first built almost 25 years earlier. A place reserved for only the most rich and powerful, the elite of the Neptune population. A place that Duncan had once believed to be where he was destined to be, suppose to be. But as his day progressed and all of the pressures, gossip, and memories of the time before this summer came flooding back, he wasn't so sure where his place was anymore. He was right to try and protect Rachel from this, from these people, he couldn't protect Lilly, but then again she never would have let him even try. This is who she was, raining queen of the Neptune, and him her dorky brother who took his place below her, because everyone was below Lilly.

When searching around he finally saw the small blond he had been looking for, her face flushed with laughter and her smile almost reaching her eyes as Wallace continued his hysterical tale, complete with large hand gestures and goofy faces. Logan laughing along with her, his hand slipped protectively around her stomach, tracing light patterns on the bare skin between her pants and where her blue t-shirt rode up.

Not sure on where he should go, or where he would feel the most welcome he turned back to the 09er table to an over exuberant Dick motioning with a large wave to come sit with them, but as he turned back he caught the attention of the blond and her posse, she just smiled and crooked her finger not a question or a demand, just a simple motion to let him know he was welcome. Stuck between his past and future he couldn't help but smile as he walked toward the table in the far corner, away from the preying eyes and full court attention, he wasn't part of that world anymore.

Dick just nodded and went back to talking to the other sheep. While Duncan took the empty seat next to Wallace, who was now looking at the empty space in front of him with a small pout as he looked back up to Logan expectantly. Logan laughed as he caught sight of the act before looking back at the parking lot where a guy was now walking through the crowd with a large white bag full of what looked to be Chinese food.

"Hey, over here" Logan yelled his hand rose up with a small snap to catch the mans attention. Logan progressed with practiced ease as he handed the man two twenties and told him to keep the change, before turning back to his famished friends.

"your pathetic you know that" Logan laughed as he watched Wallace's eyes glaze over when he set a couple boxes of food out in front of him.

"We'll its all your fault, you got me so used to this lifestyle, I don't think I can ever go back to PB & J again" he smirked digging in to the orange chicken he just opened.

"Well then I guess DK will just have to take over the honors of picking up the tab tomorrow, because at the rate that you and Blondie here eat im going to go broke" He teased grabbing a pair of chopsticks from the pile and snapping them at the people in question. Veronica just puckered her lips at him and he bent down snatching a quick kiss before she resumed consuming her third egg roll.

Duncan smiled, and for the first time since before Lilly died he finally felt like things were just like they were supposes to be. Yeah maybe it isn't the Fab Four anymore, but they lived with what they had and that was good enough for him, for now. He grabbed a box from the middle and looked around the table finally noticing the silence that fell on the table as they finished up their food.

Logan hating silence began his daily rant about whatever he had a problem with earlier that day, Duncan had learned to tune him out at this point and went on eating his lunch. Then in a sudden surprise Logan stopped talking and Duncan looked to three sets of eyes on him. Knowing someone must have asked a question he acted hard of hearing, "What?"

"So tell us about this 'perfect' girl?" Logan restated using a slower voice.

"Well… she's tall, short auburn hair, green eyes…" He trailed off, he wasn't really sure what to say, he knew who she was and that was good enough for him, but he never had to put her into words before.

"Man, did you just say Auburn?" Logan joked.

"Yeah I called it red once and she got all defensive saying it was "auburn"' he said using a female drawl his finger curling in quotation marks.

"Well she sounds pretty" stated veronica elbowing Logan in the stomach. "What's she like?" she added.

He wasn't really sure how far they'd come, if he could bring up the certain things about Rachel that remind him so much about his sister. "well, she can kick my ass in almost anything" he starts, laughing a little, "she is so full of energy that I think that if I don't hold her down sometimes she would bounce off the walls, she's crazy, and does some of the most insane and …" he sighs with a grin as memories falling back to some of the stupid and dangerous things she had gotten them into in the past couple of months. "And she is a complete smartass, just like someone else I know" he says sending a look at the boy next to him.

"I am not a smartass" Logan replied with mock astonishment.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie" Veronica teased earning herself a sharp poke in her side.

"This girl sounds like a pain in the ass to me" Wallace acknowledged with a laugh continuing to watch in amusement as Veronica rubbed her side while glaring at Logan.

"She's also sweet, and caring she took care of her grandpa for almost two years before he died. And the best part about her, she isn't fake, she calls me on my shit, and I don't think she even knows what the word manipulate means" He says his words slowing down as he starts to realize how much he likes this girl.

They all looked at him as though someone had crawled into his skin and took over his body. "And you say you met her in Neptune?" veronica inquired.

"Yeah but she lives in Poway, she was only visiting for the summer closing down her grandfather's beach house." Duncan replied.

"Oh, so she's loaded" Wallace remarked with an eye roll.

"Actually no, well not yet, her parents died when she was young and her grandpa died just recently, all the money she is entitled to she isn't even going to get until she's 21."

"Wow that sucks." Veronica states, 'and a little too convenient' she thinks but decides to keep that little comment to herself. Or at least until she could get her hands on a little more background. Duncan could already see the wheels turning in the blonde PI's head.

"Don't even think about it" Duncan stated with a glare that withheld any kind of anger, to tell the truth he kinda liked it when Veronica looked into things, it let him know that she still somewhat cared about him. But this was a new relationship and he wanted to let Rachel come to him with her secrets, no good could come with a file.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything" she states putting her hands up in surrender. But under the knowing gazes of the three people who knew her best she crumbled. "Come on one little bitty background check"

Duncan just laughed at her pout. "You can but I don't want to know a thing, if it eases your mind go right ahead, hey I will see you guys later I gotta finish some things for class" he said grabbing his bag.

"Hey, Duncan can you do me a favor" he didn't even have to turn around to already know the kind of face she was making.

"Am I going to regret it?" he teased.

"No more than usual" she quipped back, "look I just need a ride after school, Logan has to stay after for some conference with the guidance councilor and Wallace has practice." Duncan turns around already seeing the pout and wide eyes he was waiting for.

"Sure meet you at the lot after school" he yelled over his shoulder as he made his way back to school.

The rest of the school day flew by, as Duncan and Veronica traveled down the PCH, once he got up the courage he asked her if she would mind going with him to meet up with Rachel in Poway. He didn't feel like going down alone, since he wasn't sure where exactly to find her. Veronica hesitated, she still wasn't fully comfortable with Duncan's dating, but once she saw how happy and livid he was now she realized maybe him moving on was for the best.

So here they were in Poway, a rural town full of parks and trees and small quaint houses. That is until you look at the hills and see the hundreds of palatial mansions grazing the sides.

"If it is at all possible I think this place beats Neptune for the swankiest place to live" Duncan remarked looking for the school. He came up to a hug football stadium and pulled into the schools front parking lot. "School should get out in a couple of minutes want to take a look at the campus?" with a quick nod the were out of the car and on their way inside for a look around.

It was a beautiful open campus with a huge courtyard in the middle and classes around the sides; it was the size of a small college. The bell rang and the doors flew open spilling out hundreds of kids. The pair backed their way toward the front and waited for the flow of kids to die down, soon the once moving courtyard was bare and the kids rushed to their cars and buses.

"Damn we must have missed her" he said looking around.

They turned to leave but he was stopped when he heard a familiar laugh from behind. She was walking through the courtyard with a couple of friends on each side. She had her hair down now and she was laughing, her dimples making their way to her eyes. Duncan smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him then looked at Veronica for approval. She was staring straight forward her eyes moving up and down as if looking at a piece of art studying to see if she liked it or not.

"Well I guess that answers my question"

"Oh and what was that?"

"Why you like her so much?" she laughed.

"And why is that?" he was now intrigued as he looked down at her.

"Because she smiles like Lilly" the statement was small, but somehow it made the whole scene perfect. That one person they had both lost was once again a part of their lives. And he knew that if Veronica was willing to bring it up, then she must approve.

With a burst of laughter he jerked his vision back to his girlfriend just to see her pulled up in the arms of a tall blonde guy, who continued to pick her up and twirl her around while she laughed and screamed "You're going to break your back, put me down."

"Maybe he is just a friend" Veronica stated, and he looked back down at her.

He hadn't even been thinking about that, who this guy was? He knew Rachel, and she never would be the kind of girl to cheat, would she? But the look of pure fury in Veronica's eyes made him even more suspicious.

Rachel looked up and saw Duncan at the end of the quad; she detangled herself from the guy's arms and ran full blast toward him. She stopped right in front of him and swung her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to give him a kiss, but before her lips could reach his he turned his head so the kiss landed on his cheek. She shook off the gesture and turned toward Veronica sticking out her hand "Hey I'm Rachel."

"Veronica" she said coldly gripping the red heads hand.

"Wow strong grip" she laughed shaking her hand slightly when Veronica let it go, but then her face lit up, as light bulb went off in her brain "This is Veronica?" she said shocked looking back at Duncan. "Wow I thought you would be taller"

Duncan smiled at that, it still confused the living hell out of him, some of the things she said. But it was moments like these that made him happy he found her, or at least until he remembered the scene he just witnessed quickly whipping the grin off, he darted his eyes back to the blonde hanging around the groups she just left.

Rachel met his cold gaze and looked back at what held his attention; taking the steps back in her mind she finally wrapped her brain around what he had seen, and what he probably thought. Biting her lip to keep in her laughter, she frowned; furrowing her brow and turning her face back up to meet his.

"So I guess you found out" she stated her head hung low. His heart broke when she muttered those words; the words he was hoping weren't true.

She turned around and called the guy over, he ran quickly and they all stood and stared. "Duncan, Veronica this is Paul, Paul Duncan and Veronica" gesturing her hands between them.

Paul's initial grin grew wider as he looked Duncan over. "This is Duncan? You are so right he is hot." He said leaning into Rachel, while mentally shedding off all of Duncan's clothes. "Hey if you ever get bored with her, you should come give my team a try." Duncan had gone in a catatonic shock at that, his wind warped.

"Yeah right girlfriend, shoo" she said giving his butt a playful swat as he made his way back to his group of friends. She looked back at Duncan and Veronica her face taking on the grim look again. "So I guess you know my secret now, Yes, I am a Fag Hag" with that last comment Veronica sputtered out the laughter she was holding in.

The two girls were close to tears now, and Duncan broke into a smile and looked at Rachel, "I knew he was gay" he said acting not surprised. An act that failed when the words came out breathless and with a hint of embarrassment.

"O that's why you looked like you were going to take my head off" she teased placing her hands on her hips.

He paled at that, he never wanted to not trust her and there he was accusing her of cheating, but to be completely honest he wasn't totally responsible. "Hey talk to her, I had no problem with him until she started putting thoughts in my head" he said pointing in Veronica's direction

"Hey, hey, hey… I just said that it was probably her friend"

"Im sorry" he said pulling her hips towards him and kissing her properly this time.

"Its fine, I love it when guys get jealous" she joked, "Makes me feel wanted."

"And you said her smile was what reminded you of Lilly" he whispered while they were walking back to the parking lot, Rachel taking the lead towards her convertible.

"I have to admit she does have a Lillyesque Je ne se qua" Veronica stated eliciting a laugh from both of them.

Rachel' convertible was a Junker, a hunk of metal that once may have been a mustang, or at least that is what the emblem stated. She said it was her 'from A to B car' something to put around with. They dove up into the hills and pulled into a driveway after punching in the code the gate opened to a huge three story mansion. The building was made of a dark grey stone and the driveway made a full circle. Once inside they took the tour of the place, the high walls and beautiful wooden archways accented the richness of the place. But as Duncan looked around he noticed that the whole place was being boxed up.

"What's with all the boxes?" he inquired circling his arms around her waist.

"Nothing" she said with a flick of the wrist like it wasn't even worth talking about. "Just selling off some of the art and furniture in here…and maybe the house" she mumbled the last part walking out of his grasp.

"What?" he gasped.

"Okay so I don't have any money, and I don't need this whole place all by myself so…Im moving in with a friend somewhere else" she said nodding her head like it was the most logical decision. Which in this case, it was.

"Well just as long as it is not some guy" he said grabbing her for another kiss.

"Its not" she assured him with another small peck before she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tub from the freezer. "Who wants ice cream?"

Duncan didn't even have to look behind to know what Veronica would say.

On the way back to Neptune Veronica couldn't help a devilish grin raise the sides of her mouth. He looked at her and asked suspiciously "What's up?"

"I am just thinking of how much the guys are going to laugh when I tell them about today." She said.

"About Rachel's house?" he asked, until he saw the mischief reflected in those blue eyes of hers. "Fine, I guess I deserve it, I should have trusted her." He said lolling his back against the seat.

"Hey Duncan" she said her smile gentler.

"Huh" he replied Turing his head to the side to look at her again.

"You were right, she is perfect" with a crackle in her voice. She never thought she would ever be able to fully let him go, but today in that one moment when she saw them kiss, and how well they worked she knew that she would never be that for him again. "Thanks" he replied, he hoped that Logan would do everything he could to make her happy. The rest of the car ride was silent the remainder of the way as his mind wandered to what the rest of the week had to offer.


End file.
